Benny and Molly
by PurpleLunaWolf
Summary: One-shot. Two Special infected siblings find a meal, but is it too good to be true?


**Luna: Hey^^ This is just a one shot, of Witch and Hunter siblings falling on hard times.**

**I DO NOT OWN L4D, Hunters, Witches, or any other special infected., only Valve has that and I'm kinda glad they do. Only the plot and Oc's.**

* * *

><p>The gasping of a young woman's breath could be heard as she ran down the dark allyway. She could hear the sounds of the infected rushing, wanting to bite into her. She took a sharp turn, and hid well enough that the horde passed her. She had a hand to her chest as she tried to control her breathing. She had gotten seperated from the other group of survivors, and had bumped into a car with a stupid alarm. Thus, the chase had began.<p>

She stepped from the shadows cautiously, and looked either way. She had lost her gun from tripping over a kids bike. She wasn't far from it, she could possibly chance it. She stuck to the shadows, making sure to check her corners and behind her shoulder for any sneak attacks. She never once noticed the shadow that trailed behind her.

She smiled, seeing the bike, and throwing caution to the wind, she ran. Just as she picked it up in victory, the trailing shadow jumped from the house top she was by, and pinned her. It knocked her gun from her hand, and her eyes were wide with fright as the infected raised a clawed hand, and brought it down upon it's victim.

* * *

><p>"Benny! Benny? Where the hell is he?" A dark haired Witch called as she made her way down a street, her arms crossed in front of her. Her eyes were yellow, with a red tinge as her anger and hunger grew. She wore a long, dark purple flowing skirt, her top was a ripped black dress shirt, that showed a modest bit of her cleavage.<p>

"I'm right here, jeeze your loud Molly." A Hunter dropped from the house top he had been on. His hood covered his face, and was pure white, save for the blood amd ripped threads. His jeans were dark, and ripped with a good amount of fresh blood on the knees.

Molly sniffed, and nearly licked her lips. "You didn't save some for me?" She pouted to her brother.

He scoffed, his own arms folded. "I would have, if the damn human's hadn't interfered. Got me a new hole in my favorite hoodie." He snarled, and said a few not so nice words and names under his breath.

Molly rolled her eyes. "Then, I guess it's up to me." She said dramatically, bringing her hand to her forehead for a fake swoon. Benny, if one could see his eyes, rolled them. He then smirked. "And I'll be waiting in the dark to pounce." He grinned, vanishing.

How Benny was able to vanish in the dark with a brightly white hoodie, was beyon Molly's comprehension. But she slowly sniffed the humans out, and grinned when she noticed the direction they were heading in. She ran ahead, and choosing a nice dark place, bent her knees and began to cry. Her cries were never fake, as she remembered what it had been like to be human. How the virus welcomed her into it's open arms, consolling her from the mean humans that she had once allied herself.

Through her fingers, she noted the beams of light that were so close to annoying her. Close enough to send her into 'frenzy'. If she wasn't still crying, she would have smirked. Then, the light came.

She got out of her crying state, and attacked the closest human. A man, who had a sniper rifle, shooting at her. She seemed to dodge, as her claws scrapped at the humans flesh. When she had first attacked, Benny appeared and took down an already hurt girl. The one, he noted, that he had attacked not to long ago.

Benny and Molly thought, that for once they might get a meal. But then, a horde appeared. Benny scowled as he got up from the injured girl, and snarled at the horde. They stopped, but snarled back, hissing their hands mearly nubs of once human fingers.

Molly snarled at one that dared to come close to her own bleeding human. The rest of the humans, the ones that had been trying to help their two teammates, watched as the two special infected warning off the horde of the infected and undead.

As Benny was about to pounce on a rather annoying infected, he heard the howl. The yelling of a Tank. He froze, as did Molly. The two looked to each other, then to their captives. Benny scowled, throwing the human girl to the unharmed humans, as Molly did the same with her male victim.

The undead horde, too stupid to realize what was coming, thought they had won. They were beginning to converge onto them, when the ones in the far back flew. More suddenly found themselve flying through the air. The Tank stopped upon seeing the siblings, and snarled.

"These are OUR kill's, Frank!" Benny snarled, crouched and ready to defend their claims.

Molly stood, her claws showing at her side. The wind had picked up, causing her skirt to flutter and her hair to float.

The Tank, Frank, chuckled with a snarl and a gleam in his black eyes. "You forget your place, Benny! Any humans you find, belong to me! Now, move aside. You two have done your job." Frank got ready to charge.

The siblings snarled, both starving. They hadn't had fresh human in months, all thanks to the Tank. He had a hold on the two, causing them to work for him. The two wanted nothing more than to feed, and attack him. But Benny knew they couldn't. But that didn't mean they would still go away without a fight.

"No! They are OURS!" The two snarled, and attacked the tank. Accompaining the two joined attacks, were the bullets from the guns that the humns had.

Frank snarled, commanding the two to stop. But they didn't. They wanted food, and for so long they had to hunt for this piece of flesh! He didn't hunt his own, but followed hordes, and them.

Frank bellowed, before he turned from them, running. He yelled, swearing they would regret turning on him. Molly and Benny breath from the adrenaline rush they had. They then remembered the humans, and looked to the group.

The two scowled, as they realized that the humans they ment to eat, had helped. If the two hadn't had a sense of loyalty to allies, they would have attacked. With new tears coming to Molly's eyes, she turned in anger. Benny snarled at the group, and followed after his sister.

* * *

><p>"Why in the seven hells, did they help us? They knew we were planning to kill them! But they helped us." Molly cried after a few blocks away from the humans. Benny hugged his sister, trying to calm her down.<p>

"I don't know M, I really don't." Benny said, rubbing her back.

Molly hiccuped, and pushed from her brother."We best leave this city. Frank will be after us." She muttered. Benny nodded, putting his clawed hands into his pants pockets.

"Let's go then." Benny said, and the two left for the city limits. Hoping that Frank woudn't look for them if he figured they had left.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R!<strong>


End file.
